


No More Walls

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Comfort, Bath fluff, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Redeemed General Hux, Redeemed Kylo Ren, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren doesn't need to keep his walls up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Walls

Hux shuffled around under the water, letting his eyes close. "I wish I could hear your thoughts, sometimes - only at some points... like when you think I'm asleep. I would love to know what goes through your head when you think you're finally alone."

“Don’t wish for such a curse.” Ren closed his eyes, resting against Hux. His muscles ached from his long run, his hard training that morning, and all he really wanted to do was rest.  
  
But that could come later.  
  
He opened his eyes once more, looking up at the General with a smile. “I hate hearing people, I hate it. I wish I could turn it off like a switch. Do you think its fun, walking down the corridor and hearing nothing but 40 people’s thoughts yelling in your head? Please, never wish for this curse.”  
  
Ren sighed and closed his eyes again, swirling the water around a little with his hands. He could feel the now-sparse bubbles popping against his skin as he disturbed them from the small groups where they had sat in the water. The water itself was starting to cool down, and his long leg reached up, his toe pressing the hot water tap on again, relishing in the initial burst of hot water before he dropped his foot back into the bath water, the tap getting too hot, too quickly.  
  
He was silent for a little before he looked back up.  
  
“I know you won’t let my Mother down, and I know I won’t. We're members of the Resistance now. We've gone through too much to lose everything now...” Ren gladly met the kiss pressed to his lips, shifting to press one hand to Hux’s chest, smiling against the other man’s lips.  
  
He lay his head back down on Hux’s shoulder and sighed, relaxing against the man for the first time in a long time. He lay there, feeling content, feeling _love_ for the first time in such a long time.  
  
For the first time since he was 15, the Resistance offered safety, comfort – not feelings of longing, not homesickness and definitely not feelings of anger.  
  
Being here with Hux was all Ren really wanted, he just never knew it.  
  
Rolling slightly, he lay with his forehead pressed against the porcelain of the bath, and let himself drift half to sleep.  
  
No; no more did he have to keep his walls up.


End file.
